The Object of ones affection
by izzygirl84
Summary: Miyako's life is turned upside down when her fiancé, Ken tells her he loves another. NEW CHAPTER ADDED, FINALLY! LOL!
1. The truth

**The object of ones affection **

**The truth **

Sweat dripped from Daisuke as his climax hit him, forcing him to pump his hips even harder. Beneath him Ken cried out as his own hit him. With one last strain they cried out each others names then collapsed together on the couch. Their arms and legs where a tangled mess and both young men seemed to had lost the ability to speak as their breaths came out in quick, hard, gasp. After a few moments, they regained their strength and wrapped their arms in a loving embrace.

"I love you, Daisuke." Ken said softly as he kissed Ken's earlobe.

"I love you too." Daisuke replied smiling softly at his lover. They brought their heads together and began to kiss passionately. Enthralled as Ken was with Daisuke at that moment he some how managed to open his eyes through their kiss and look at the clock hanging on the wall just above the television . The smooth black hands said it was a quarter to five.

"Oh my goodness! Miyako will be here any minute." Ken yelled breaking the kiss he had wanted to last forever.

"So what, she's going to find out about us eventually, why rush." Said Daisuke calmly as he watched Ken dash about the living room collecting his and Daisuke's clothing. 

"Look this isn't how I wanted her to find out. I…I don't want her to hate me." Daisuke slowly walked over to Ken and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Ken, do you still have feelings for her?"

"I still care for her, but I don't think I love her the way I use to. Not since you and I…" Ken stopped and looked deep into Daisuke's eyes.

"Please, not this way." Ken whispered. Daisuke nodded his head and smiled. Stealing the small bundle from Ken's arms, Daisuke placed it down on the couch and the two of them started to pick through it to find their own articles of clothing. Just as Daisuke pulled his shirt over his head and Ken turned on the television both heard the familiar sound of the lock clicking open. Not even a second later Miyako entered the small apartment, caring two large grocery bags. She was bundled up from head to toe and covered in snow.

"Could one of you macho guys help me with these." She said with exhaustion. Ken and Daisuke quickly rushed over to aid Miyako.

"Hey Miyako, how's it going?" Daisuke greeted her brightly as he took one of the bags out of her arms. Miyako smiled weakly back at him.

"Good I guess. Ever since dad let me take charge of the market I've been a nervous wreck. But hey I shouldn't complain. I get everything for free now." She laughed as she shook the one remaining bag still in her arms. Ken took hold of it and was about to turn away when Miyako grabbed his arm.

"So, how was your day sweetheart?" Miyako asked lovingly. Ken looked down, unable to look into Miyako's eyes. They where beautiful, she was beautiful, and he hated himself for what he was doing to her.

"Oh, you know the usual stuff. Their making me take some more exams and physicals. I guess they need to be a hundred percent sure I'm detective material."

"Well if it helps any, I know you are." Yolei said softly. Ken smiled at her and started to turn away again.

"Hey, don't I get a welcome home kiss?" Yolei pouted behind him. Ken sighed and placed the bag down on the couch, then turned back to Miyako. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. It was a tight short kiss, Ken didn't even open his mouth when Yolei grazed her tongue along his lower lip. Quickly pulling away, Miyako brought her hands up to cup Ken's face and said,

"Ken, what's wrong?" It took all Ken's willpower to look into Miyako's eyes and say, "I'll tell you after dinner."

"But why after dinner, if it's something important you should tell me now." Her tone was that of concern and frustration. 

_What could be wrong? Did he get fired? Shit, I hope not!_ Miyako again looked into Ken's eyes then said softly,

"You promise you'll tell me everything after we finish dinner?"

"I'll have to." Ken said quietly as he finally pulled away from her and took the grocery bag into the kitchen. 

Miyako stood in the entrance for a few seconds, trying her hardest to figure out what could be troubling her fiancé. Finally she decided that it was no use worrying about it and she began pulling her coat, hat and scarf off. After getting her boots off and placing her feet into her slippers, Miyako went to the staircase and climbed to her and Ken's bedroom. She quickly changed into to some dry clothes, fixed her hair and rushed back down to start dinner. When she entered the kitchen she found that Ken and Daisuke had put away every bit of the groceries.

"Job well done guys, just for that, I'm going to make something extra special." Ken and Daisuke smiled happily and started to exit the kitchen.

"Hey Daisuke could I talk to you for a second?" Miyako called after him before he had completely walked through the door way. Daisuke looked at Ken who sat nervously on the couch. Daisuke gave him a quick smile that told him not to worry then turned and came back into the kitchen.

"What's up Miyako?" Daisuke said happily. Miyako began rummaging through the cupboards and refrigerator pulling out the ingredients she needed for that nights dinner. She placed some vegetables sink and began washing them. When that task was done she finally started to speak.

"Daisuke, has Ken been acting strange today?" She watched Daisuke's face as she asked the question. Miyako could have been imagining it, but she thought she saw a hint of something in his eyes. 

"No. I mean not that I've noticed." Miyako could tell by the way Daisuke stood and spoke to her that he was lying. Very bluntly she said,

"Look, Ken told me that he had something he wanted to tell me after dinner. Do you know what it is? Don't lie to me" For a second Miyako thought Daisuke was going to deny knowing anything, but then she saw his face change from his normal goofy Daisuke face to the more rare solemn Daisuke face.

"Yes, I know. But please don't make me say anymore. Let Ken tell you after dinner like he wants to."

"I just don't understand why he told you but not me. I mean I'm his fiancée right?" She looked up pleadingly into Daisuke's eyes. Daisuke looked back sadly at her and said,

"You'll know soon enough." And with that he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Dinner was eaten in relative silence. Someone would speak only to ask for a dish to be past to them. When they had all had their fill, Ken stood up and was preparing to take the dishes into the kitchen when Miyako stopped him.

'Wait Ken! Please sit down and tell me what you wanted to say." Ken sat back down in his chair and folded his hands in his lap. The silence in the room was substantial, almost nerve wrecking. Ken looked up at Miyako's face and saw the questioning concern. He saw her start to open her mouth to say something, but he cut her off when he blurted out,

"I'm in love with someone else." Miyako's mouth hung open. Ken could tell he had already crushed her. Miyako's eyes glazed over as leaned forward in her hands.

"Who. . .who is she?" Miyako asked in a shushed whisper. Ken cleared his throat then said just as softly, 

"He's sitting right across from you." 

Miyako's head snapped up and she quickly looked back and forth between the two men.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Ken look away and shook his head. Suddenly Miyako could feel her world crashing in on her. Standing up too quickly she became dizzy and almost lost her balance. She didn't want to yell, didn't want to fight. All she wanted to do was get out of the apartment . Get out of the place she had called home with the man she thought had loved her.

"I'm going to go out and get some air." Miyako said as she walked out of the dinning room. As she slipped her boots on she heard Ken come through the door way.

"Miyako, I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you." Ken pleaded. Miyako didn't even look at him when she asked,

"How long has this been going on?"

"About six months." Ken answered truthfully. Miyako finally turned to Ken letting her anger spill from her a little.

"We've been engaged for eight months. We had one more week and we where going to spend the rest of our lives together. How you do this to me?" A few tears started to fall down from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Was all Ken could say. Miyako fought the urge to slap him and turned around to grab her coat.

"When I get back, I'll start moving my stuff out."

"There's no need for you to do that!" Ken said with surprise.

"Well I don't think I could bare to live here any more." Miyako said as she pulled the door open and stepped out into the poorly lit hall way. 


	2. The welcome Pain

**The welcome pain**

The cold winter wind sent frozen shock waves through Miyako's body, but she didn't care. She welcomed the numb feeling the cold was bringing to her body. It was so much better then the pain and hurt she felt every time Ken's image popped in her head. She walked with out any conscious idea of where she was going. Her feet where guiding her farther and farther from the apartment and that's all she wanted. After a while weariness set in and she stopped to look around. She had walked all the way to the park, which was about five miles from the apartment. Miyako looked down at her watch and realized she had been walking for nearly three hours. Finding a bench she sat down and rested her head in her hands. As she sat there she thought of all the times her and Ken had shared. The once happy memories now brought pain as Miyako realized there would be no more of them.

Ken sat on the sofa silently flipping through the channels as Daisuke slept at the opposite end. Why did all this happen? What was it about Daisuke that made him willing to give up the ten beautiful years he spent loving Miyako. Ken watched as Daisuke mumbled inaudible in his sleep. A smile spread across his face as he thought of the first time he and Daisuke had made love. It had been at Daisuke's apartment. The day had started out normal. Miyako had asked Ken to run some errands because she had just started to manage the market full time. Daisuke offered his assistance, so the two friends spent the day shopping and reminiscing about the past. Unfortunately the weather didn't cooperate and it had started to rain violently. The nearest place to escape had been Daisuke's apartment. While they waited for their clothes to dry, Ken and Daisuke sat together on the floor wearing robes and watched television. That is until the power went out, casting the small apartment into complete darkness. After lighting a few candles, Daisuke and Ken talked and joked for what seemed hours. Then as Ken was in the middle of saying something, Daisuke leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ken's. Initially, Ken was shocked, but then he felt himself inch closer to Daisuke adding presser to the kiss. It had been so beautiful. The most passionate love making Ken had ever experienced. From that moment his life changed forever.

Miyako heard footsteps approaching, but she didn't look up. As the footsteps caught closer she still didn't lift her head. When they suddenly stopped Miyako realized the person was standing directly in front of her. Lifting her head slightly, Miyako saw a familiar bag. She knew that with in that back was a pineapple computer. As she brought her head completely up she looked into the person's eyes and said softly,

"Hello, Koushiro."

"Miyako, what are you doing out here? Do you want to freeze to death?" Koushiro asked in alarm. Miyako thought it sounded like a great idea but decided not to said it a loud.

"Ken and I have separated, and I needed some time alone." Koushiro gasped when he heard this.

"But I thought you two where happy together, what happened?" Miyako didn't say anything, but shivered a little as a gush of wind swept through.

"Look, Miyako, it's freezing out here. Why don't you come to my apartment and I'll make you some tea."

"I don't want to be a burden." Miyako said despondently.

"You are never a burden. Please come." Koushiro held out his hand and Miyako reluctantly grabbed it and let Koushiro pull her up. They walked silently all the way to Koushiro's apartment. Before unlocking the door he warned that it was a bit messy.

_He wasn't joking._ Miyako said as she looked around. Computer manuals where stacked high everywhere. Miyako could see into the kitchen from the entrance. The sink was filled to the brim with dishes.

"Sorry I've been so caught up in my work." Koushiro admitted. Miyako smiled and said,

"Don't worry about it." He helped her take off her coat then went off to find her a pair of slippers. The ones he brought back where much too big for her feet, but Miyako didn't mind. Koushiro cleared off his sofa then offered Miyako a seat.

"Would you like something to eat as well or just tea?" He asked standing in front of her.

"Just tea, I don't think I could stomach anything else." Miyako said softly. For a second Koushiro stood staring at Miyako. She could tell he wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how. Finally he went into the kitchen and Miyako let out a sigh.

As Koushiro fumbled in the kitchen Miyako sat quietly thinking. _Where I am I going to go? I guess I could move back in with mom and dad for a while. Oh, I don't want them to know about this? _Miyako heard Koushiro reenter

and looked up as he placed a tray down on the coffee table. It was definitely not tea. Koushiro grabbed the bottle of warm sake and said,

"You look like you needed something a little stronger then tea."

"I'd say this is more then a little strong." Miyako smirked, but she didn't decline. They each poured the warm sake in one another cups, and began to drink. It had been a while since she had had the strong-tasting liquid, so as she took the first small sip she involuntarily began to cough. She took a few moments to gather herself then took another small sip.

"Oh, fuck that's good." She sighed as the warm sake ran down her throat. Despite the fact that it burned going down, Miyako some how felt soothed. After she had drained her cup she felt more relaxed. She accept a refill, then offered one to Koushiro who accepted as well. Before long the bottle was empty and Miyako was feeling fantastic. Smiling she stared at Koushiro and said,

"I don't know about you, but I'm feeling mighty fine right now." She leaned her self back and closed her eyes.

"Well I'm glad. So, are you ready to talk about what happened?"

"About what?" Miyako said innocently

"You and Ken." Koushiro said as he leaned his head back as well. For a few moments Miyako kept silent, then in a hushed voice she said,

"He's falling in love with someone else." Koushiro snapped up and said with concern,

"Oh my God! How did you find out?"

"He told me after dinner."

"Do you know who it is?'

"No." Miyako lied. Koushiro sighed and shook his head.

"Miyako I am so sorry. Would you like to stay here tonight?" Miyako nodded her head softly.

"Okay, I'll go get my bed made up for you."

"For me?" Miyako bolted forward.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Well the sofa is pretty comfortable." Koushiro began.

"Then I'll take the sofa." Miyako finished quickly.

"No, no. You take the bed." The two of them argued until Koushiro finally relented and said,

"Okay, I'll sleep in the bed. But if you get uncomfortable we can switch." Miyako smiled and began to stand, but abruptly faltered. Koushiro bolted forward and grabbed her before her head hit the coffee table.

"Miyako! Are you okay?" Koushiro asked as he held her to his chest. Black spots assaulted Miyako's vision. Closing them she pressed her forehead to Koushiro chest and mumbled,

"….Thank you, Love." Koushiro blushed a little when he heard what she'd called him. He helped her sit, then tilted her back so that she was lying down.

"I got up too fast." Miyako breathed. Blinking, she turned her gaze to Koushiro.

"Sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about. I'm going to get you some aspirin." Miyako watched Koushiro leave the room then shut her eyes. _I hope he didn't hear that._ she thought with embarrassment. Miyako had never admitted it to any one, but when she was 13 she had had a crush on Koushiro. She never tried to procure a relationship with him because she feared rejection from him. Even after getting her heart broken by Ken, whom she had been prepared to spend the rest of her life with, the thought of being rejected by Koushiro felt much worse. _ Why am I thinking about this? Damn, I'm so retarded when I'm drunk._ Miyako was so busy with her thoughts she didn't hear Koushiro Come back. She jumped a little when he spoke.

"Here you go Miyako." She opened her eyes and sat up, taking hold of the glass of water he presented to her. When he gave her the aspirin she carefully swallowed it with a mouthful of water.

"Thank you." Miyako said lightly.

"Don't worry about. Look I know we've agreed to the sleeping arrangements, but I've decided to overrule it. You'll sleep in my bed, and you won't argue." Koushiro said sternly as he noticed Miyako trying to protest. Miyako sighed then nodded her head in agreement.

"I don't think I could stand up right now. Just give me a minute, okay?" She said tilting her head back. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted from the sofa. Koushiro had one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back.

"What the?" Miyako gasped, her eyes grew wide with surprise.

"I figured if you can't walk, I'll just carry you instead." Koushiro brought her out of the living area and into his bedroom. It looked small because of all the computer equipment, but cozy. He gently laid her down then pulled a blanket over her. After he made sure Miyako was comfortable Koushiro smiled and said,

"So, if you need anything, I'll be right there." He pointed out to the living room.

"Thank you, Koushiro, you're a good friend." Miyako mumbled sleepily. The softness of the bed was a comfort to her tired body.

"Good night, Miyako."

"Good night…Kou..Izzy.." Miyako sentence was carried away by sleep and never finished.

For a few seconds Koushiro stood staring at Miyako. A warm feeling filled his heart, but he quickly dismissed it. _No, don't think like that. After all she just had her heart broken. Yet… _He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Walking out of the room he flopped down on the sofa and turned on the television. Finding an interesting documentary, he set back and watched it until sleep started to invade his body.

Ken awoke from his spot on the sofa. Lazily he looked up at the clock and saw it was 3:15 in the morning. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Hearing snoring he turned to Daisuke and smiled. Suddenly he thought of Miyako, and panicked. He knew she hadn't came back. He had slept out in the front room to make sure he could hear her when she came in. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Miyako's number. After the third ring Ken heard a drowses sounding Miyako answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Miyako, where are you?" Ken said stiffly, trying not to yell.

"What? Who…is this?" Miyako said with surprise. She wasn't completely awake, so she had a hard time registering who the voice belonged to."

"It's Ken! Now tell me where the hell have you been?"

Koushiro's dreams where filled with visions of Miyako. In them she was crying., and yelling angrily.

"_Why should you care where I am? I figured you were so busy fucking your new boy toy, you wouldn't notice." _Koushiro sat up when he heard this. It wasn't a dream, he could hear Miyako in the other room. Running into his room he found Miyako crying bitterly with a cell phone to her ear. He heard the inaudible voice of a male coming out of it. He figured it must be Ken. Going quickly over to Miyako, Koushiro pulled the phone away from her and said,

"Hello, Ken?"

"Who the hell is this?" Ken asked angrily.

"This is Koushiro. Miyako will be staying with me for a few days, or longer. I'll stop by your place tomorrow to pick up some of her things." After he finished talking Koushiro hung up the cell phone, cutting off Ken's request to speak to Miyako again. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Koushiro felt Miyako press into his chest, crying. Without hesitation he wrapped an arm around her back and rocked her gently.

"What is wrong with me? Am I not pretty enough?" Miyako moaned sadly in Koushiro's chest. Koushiro continued to rock her, and began stroke her hair gently. _You're the most beautiful women I know._ Koushiro could feel the thought working its way through his mind, and about to escape through his lips when Miyako said bitterly.

"How could Daisuke do this to me?"

"Daisuke?" Koushiro asked surprised.

"He took him from me." It took Koushiro moment to understand, but he didn't say anything when it finally hit him. Instead he kept his a tight embrace on Miyako until she cried herself to sleep.


	3. The discovery

**The discovery**

It had been a week since Miyako had moved in, and every thing was going great.Koushiro came home from work one night to find Miyako in the kitchen cooking. He also so noticed there where no dirty dishes in the sink. He had protested, but she insisted.

"You're being very kind to let me stay here. It's the least I could do."

"I just don't want you to feel like your obligated to do my chores. You're staying here because I care for you." Miyako stopped washing a potato to look at Koushiro. Blushing he quickly added,

"Because you're my friend!" Miyako smiled at him and turned back to the sink. Sighing, Koushiro ran a hand through his fiery hair and leaned against the kitchen wall, or a least he thought it was the wall. Surprised, he found himself falling through the swinging kitchen door. Normally Koushiro's thoughts where filled with calculations and hypothesis. Regrettably, all he could think of as he fell was, _Oh, shit!_ Trying to break his fall he turned on his feet, causing him to fall face first. His forehead knocked the corner of a end table and he was down for the count. When he finally came around he found himself still lying on the floor, but his upper body was slightly elevated. He hissed in pain as he felt something cold being pressed to his forehead. Bringing his hand up he found it was an ice pack. Touching up even further His finger tips found warm skin. He pulled away and tried to sit up, but was stopped by a hand pressing into his shoulder.

"Wait a minute. You're not going anywhere until I make sure your okay." Miyako spoke tenderly. Koushiro relaxed back again and found that whatever he was resting on was warm and very soft. Being a genius it took him only a millisecond to figure out it was Miyako's lap.

"What happened?" He asked blinking up at her.

"You took a header into a table." Miyako answered. Koushiro could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"I hope this doesn't effect my intelligence." Koushiro joked despite the pain.

"Well, what's 2+2?" Miyako giggled.

"Umm, 22?"

"Okay, you're screwed." They both laughed as Miyako helped Koushiro sit up. She made sure he was resting against a wall then said,

"Your bleeding a little, but it looks like you're going be okay. Unfortunately it looks like your going to have another head for a while." Miyako chuckled as she knelt in front of Koushiro examining the lump on his forehead.

"I'm going to go get some medicine to put on that. Stay!" Miyako commanded and walked out of the room. Koushiro smile faded when she disappeared around the corner. _How could I make a fool out of myself like this? _He gently touched the tender spot on his forehead and winced as a explosion of pain pulsed through his temples. Even just barely touching it Koushiro could tell a bump was starting to form on just above his right eye. Miyako came back with a bottle of antiseptic, and cotton swabs. Once again kneeling in front of Koushiro, Miyako carefully soaked one of the cotton swabs in the antiseptic, then touched it to the irritated sore.

"OUCH!! IT BURNS!!" Koushiro screamed as he tried to pull away.

"Don't be such a baby. I got to clean this cut so it doesn't get infected." Miyako said firmly.

"It feels like I'm on fire." Koushiro complained. Miyako pulled the cotton swab away and looked into Koushiro eyes.

"Here let me try this. It always use to work when my mother cleaned my scrapes as a child."

"Try what?" Koushiro asked. He was quickly answered as Miyako began to lightly blow on the wound. A shiver ran down Koushiro's spine, and he could feel himself grow hot in certain areas. Without realizing it, Koushiro began to rub Miyako's shoulders. Miyako stopped blowing when she felt Koushiro begin to lightly massage her neck. She looked down and their eyes locked. For what seemed like an eternality they gazed at one another. Then slowly they started to inch their heads together. When their lips where just about to touch, an egg timer went off in the kitchen. They both jumped apart and sighed with frustration.

"That's the timer for the roast. I better go check on it." Miyako said as she got up and ran into the kitchen.

"Damn it." Koushiro breathed. He steadily got himself up then went into the bathroom to take a closer look at his wound. _It doesn't look so bad._ He thought smiling. Opening the medicine cabinet he pulled out a box of band aids and sorted through it until he found one big enough to cover his wound.


	4. The Evil Request

**Ok this chapter is, to the say the least, pretty messed up. You're probably going to wonder what the hell I was thinking, but hear me out. I have a plan. Hopefully by the end of the story you'll understand. Basically all I'm saying is don't let the contents of this chapter no matter how gruesome they maybe, keep you from continuing to read. Also just because I forgot to mention it in my earlier chapters, I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Ok, so now I'm done. . . Well, off you go. Read it and let me know what you think. **

The Evil Request

The sun had just peaked over the horizon when Ken opened the door to his empty apartment. Shuffling out of his shoes he ignored the soft dry slippers that awaited him and walked despairingly to the stairs. Before setting his foot up to commence climbing, he noticed a photo sitting on the coffee table. "How long has that been there?" Ken wondered aloud. Going over, he flopped down onto the couch and sighed as his head laid against the back cushion. The all nighters he was pulling where really starting to put a strain on him. _When I make detective things will be better. . .I hope._ It took all his willpower not to fall asleep on the couch and even more to pull his head up to exam the mysterious photograph. The moment Ken picked it up he was wide awake and flooded with old memories. The photo was worn and had a tiny rip in the upper right hand corner. In the picture he saw himself and all his digidestained friends. The picture had been taken after they had defeated Malomyotismon for the finally time and the digimon world had been saved. Smiling he examined each of the faces that grinned at him. When his eyes passed over Miyako's image, his smile faded. Her gaze was fixed on him and Ken could see her girlish grin and a light blush on her cheeks. His imaged had its left arm trapped over her shoulder and the other one holding wormon. Daisuke stood to Ken's right with a very perky looking veemon lying goofily on Daisuke's head.

The photo had to be at least ten years old, but Ken remember every detail of that day. It had been the beginning of some of the most happiest moments of his life. Sighing he pulled himself back to the present and looked around his living room. He suddenly felt a cold chill run down his spin. It was that old feeling he would get when was the digimon emperor. He use to feel it whenever he enslaved a digimon. It was the feeling of wanting, it was almost intoxicating. He felt it even stronger when he thought about Miyako. The desire to have her back swelled through him. Yet he also thought of Daisuke. He knew he couldn't have them both, but he desired them both. Ken suppressed the urge to scream as shot up and flung the photo to the floor. Going back to the stairs he bolted up them quickly and slammed his bedroom door open. Without thinking he started throwing whatever came with in inches of him. After a few minutes his bookshelf lay in a shattered mess on the floor, and all the contents that had been on it had either been broken beyond recognition, or ripped so much you would have thought Ken had been trying to make confetti. Ken walked slowly to his computer, and restrained himself from grabbing the monitor and adding to the pile. Sitting down he opened a drawer on desk and pulled out his digivice. Checking it he became even more upset. It was still not working properly. About three months ago the digital world had been closed of. A very severe virus had spread through it and to keep it from spreading to this world Kourshiro and a few others had cut off any links between to two worlds until the virus could be contained. Joe had elected to stay behind to aid in the recovery, and also reestablish communication. Carefully he placed the device back in to the drawer and went to his bed. As he looked at the mess he had made Ken felt a tremendous amount of embarrassment rush through him. With in a few minutes it was forgotten as sleep finally put its grip on him.

"Koushiro hurry up, we're going to be late." Miyako shouted from the front door. Examining her watch she saw that it was fifteen till eight. They where going to a banquet honoring Koushiro for developing a new computer program that was to aid researchers. The type of aid it was given was top secret, but apparently those who knew all about where so impressed they felt Koushiro deserved a shindig. Miyako was all for secrets, provided they bribe her with free cocktails.

"Ok, let's go." Koushiro said emerging from his room. He was wearing a black, pinstriped suit, and white button-up dress shirt. Miyako thought he looked perfect. All except for the tie. It was bright yellow and had numbers printed all over it. When Miyako examined it closer she noticed that it was the formula for Pi.

"Dear God your nerd is showing!" Miyako exclaimed as she pointed at his tie.

"Hey, doesn't everybody love Pi?" Koushiro said with phony sorrow.

"Well, yeah, but I prefer mine with cherry not. . . 3.141592653589793238462643383 blah, blah, blah." , Miyako said as she read off Koushiro's tie. Koushiro chuckled softly then asked,

"So, should I change it?" Miyako consider his question, then shook her head.

"Nah, considering what we're going to there wouldn't be any reason to hide it."

"Hide what?", Koushiro asked.

"That you're quite possible the biggest geek in Japan." Miyako laughed. Koushiro rolled his eyes, but smiled despite himself. Without another word the pair stepped out of the apartment and made their way to elevator.

Ken awoke to find Daisuke screaming at him.

"Ken, what the hell happened? Are you ok?" Ken looked down at the floor and the memories of the earlier events flooded through his mind.

"I'll clean it up, don't worry." Ken said stiffly. For no reason a sudden rage had passed over him, and was he having a very difficult time restraining himself from attacking Daisuke. _What the hell is the matter with me?" _Ken thought. _**Kill him. **_Called out a voice.

"WHAT?!" Ken shouted as he jerked his head around. It was strange, but Ken thought the voice had come from behind him. _**He's the son of bitch that caused all this.**_

Again Ken jolted around trying to catch the source of the voice.

"Ken, what's wrong?", Daisuke asked as he sat next to Ken on the bed. Daisue placed both his hands on Ken shoulders and forced him to turn and meet his gaze.

"Tell me what's wrong?", Daisuke repeated slowly. _**Grab his scrawny neck and squeeze.**_ Suddenly it was as if Ken had lost control of himself. His hands moved up against his will to Daisuke's throat and begin squeezing. Daisuke fought and tried to scratch at Ken's face, but Ken only stood up then pressed Daisuke into the mattress adding his weight into the pressure on Daisuke's constricted throat. Within a few seconds Daisuke stopped moving and jaw lay slack. Ken stood over the body panting loudly, then a rush of panic spilled over him. _What did I do? __**What you where told. **__Who the fuck are you? Why is this happening? __**Just a little experiment, and payback. **_

"Payback? What does that mean?" _**never mind that Ken, you've caught bigger problems to worry about, like trying to explain why your dead boyfriend is lying on your bed with strangle marks on his throat. **_Ken tried to recognize the voice, but couldn't place it. It almost seemed is if it was being disguised, but why would a voice that was clearly his imagination trying to hide it's identity. _**Well, Ken, I guess I'll leave you to sort out this mess. Don't worry you'll figure something out. Now I better get going, but I'll be back later. Don't worry.**_ The voice laughed wickedly then suddenly all the anger and aggression Ken had felt moments ago had vanished. Shock ran cold through his veins as he looked at the face of his friend and lover. Kneeling down on the bed Ken checked Daisuke for a pulse, but found nothing. Unable to stop himself Ken fell onto Daisuke's lifeless body and began to cry bitterly. After a few moments he regained his composure somewhat and left the room. Going down to the kitchen Ken searched through the cabinets Until he found what he was looking for. Giant black trash bags. They where to aid in the clean up and become a makeshift coffin.


	5. The unexplained

**I'm so sorry I took so long to post this. I just recently moved so everything in my life has been one big ball of crazy. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Also thank you to everyone for leaving such nice comments.**

_**The unexplained**_

_In a large reception hall, four hundred people stood mingling happily amongst each other. A large banner hung high above the crowd stated; __**GUEST OF HONOR, KOUSHIRO IZUMI, FOR HIS DEVELOPMENT OF THE A.M. PROGRAM. **__Miyako had racked her brain all night trying to figure out what in the hell A.M. could stand for but only thought of silly things like ASS MANAGEMENT. _

"_So how does it feel to be the creator of a top secret program." Miyako asked as she patted Koushiro on the shoulder. _

"_Well, I do feel special." Koushiro shrugged and smiled._

"_I didn't think this many people would show, I figured it be a more quite affair."_

"_Look for all I know you've invited the first virtual reality toilet, but it doesn't really matter what it is. You work hard, and you deserve this." Miyako said. Koushiro smiled shyly, and nodded. _

"_I'm just glad I don't have to give a speech." Koushiro said and exhaled deeply._

"_I would have loved to have heard a speech." Miyako said disappointedly._

"_Well this one wouldn't have been so great. See if I reveal even the smallest detail of this program to anyone they and myself would be incarcerated for life." _

"_Can they really do that??" Miyako asked with surprise._

"_Hey they've done it before." Miyako was silent for a few minutes then finale said._

"_Ok, new plan. Keep it to yourself. My curiously isn't worth life in the slammer."_

"_A wise choice." Koushiro laughed as he presented his arm to Miyako. _

"_My dear Madame, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the punch bowl that is most certainly spiked." Miyako took his arm and replied._

"_Why I would love to."_

_Ken had been driving for almost four hours nonstop, and his car was running low on fuel, yet he refused to stop until he got to his destination. He tried not to think about what he was about to do. Tried not to think about what was lying on the back seat of his car. He especially tried to forget the sickening voice that had commanded him to commit an act he never dreamed or wished to do. Just when the light on the gas gauge flashed indicating it was running on empty, Ken pulled into a hidden dirt road that forked into two small gravel paths. One lead down to a small camp area and pond, the other went further up to the low edges of the mountains where a small waterfall was located. Ken took that path, praying his car had enough fuel and wouldn't stall because of the incline. His prayers where answered and he parked his car near a wooden post. A few feet away a sigh stated. __**Warning: Stone path slippery when wet. Path steep and winding. No small children unless accompanied by an adult. **__A small picture on the sign showed a little black figure slipping on a flat surface and falling on it's pointed ass. For a second, Ken let the stress of the situation leave his mind and a smile broke across his lips. This had been his and Daisuke's secret spot. They would come in the evening when no one else was around. It had always been very cold and Ken had remembered pretending to take allergy medicine just so Miyako wouldn't wonder why he was continuously getting the sniffles. Getting out of his car, Ken stretched and walked down towards the path. When he got to the first stone slab step concern flooded his mind. The path had a very thin layer of ice on it, and when Ken looked further down he noticed the waterfall itself was about halfway solid. There wasn't going to be any safe way to get down there, but he was determined to do it here and no where else. Walking back to the car he opened the right passenger door and was about to pull the bag out when a voice behind him said, _

"_I'm sorry sir, but I can't allow you to go down to the falls." _

_It was nearly 2:30 in the morning when Koushiro and Miyako finally returned to Koushiro's apartment. Miyako, having reveled at the idea of free cocktails had taken it upon herself to get utterly smashed. Koushiro could only smile as he helped her to the couch and listened to her drunken banter._

"_You know Kou. . .Kou. . Izzy. You. Are. A. Very. . .Izzy." Miyako giggled and ruffled Koushiro's hair. _

"_Well, I'd say it's time you went to bed.", Koushiro laughed as he help Miyako out of her jacket. When her arms where free Miyako jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around Koushiro's neck. Smiling softly, she brought her face close to his until their lips where only a inch apart. Koushiro didn't know what to think. He knew he should stop Miyako, but it seemed desire had got the better of him. Without any other thought Koushiro closed the cap between their warm lips. He moved his arms to wrap around her waist as she began to rub his neck. Koushiro was feeling a mixture of joy and trepidation as he explored Miyako's mouth with his tongue. __She's drunk. This isn't right._ But no matter how he tried he couldn't get himself to stop. Miyako slowly moved her hands down until they where at the collar of Koushiro's shirt. She removed his tie with ease then started to unfasten the top button. It was then that Koushiro snapped out of his trance and pulled away. 

"I. . I think we should stop. It hardly seems appropriate, considering your condition.", Koushiro panted. Miyako smiled and began working on the next button. "You worry far too much. Besides my condition is just right for this occasion.", Miyako said seductively as she smile up at Koushiro. They continued kissing until Miyako had succeed in removing Koushiro's shirt. She pulled away and start to walk to Koushiro's bedroom. When she got to the door frame she stopped, leaned against it, and smiled over at Koushiro.

"Well,", she said

"Are you coming or do I have to drag you in here myself." Koushiro could feel

himself blush as he slowly walked towards his room. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time, so it was not completely clear to him why he felt hesitant. He stooped in front of Miyako and put his hands on her soft shoulders. For a minute they just both stood there, looking quietly at each other. Koushiro admired the light that reflected in Miyako's eyes. Then to the surprise of both of them, Koushiro knelt down slightly and scooped Miyako up into his arms. Miyako's shocked gasp was muffled by Koushiro's lips pressing urgently to hers. Koushiro took two heavy steps into the room, and swung the door to his room shut with his foot. 

Ken jumped around to see a park ranger. The badge on the rangers uniform stated he was officer Kelli. Officer Kelli was a white haired older gentleman, probably around fifty, if not in his early sixties. He had a kindly face which made Ken think immediately of Santa Claus and feel somewhat calmer.

"Sorry, what's the problem.", Ken asked with confusion. He eased the door shut, trying to conceal what was behind him.

"I was just saying no one is allowed to go down to the falls. It's too dangerous.", Officer Kelli said as he pointed to a small yellow sign 

"I didn't know, it's just a friend of my and I use to come here a lot and he just recently di. ..passed away." Ken started to choke as he finished talking. He willed the hot tears that where forming in his eyes to stay in. Officers Kelli's face sadden and he shook his head softly.

"I'm very sorry sir, but unfortunately park rules state that if there is any path or obstacle that his decided unsafe, no one his allowed access until it is cleared. I'm sure you understand." Ken nodded and looked back at the black bag. Panic struck him hard and he knew he had to leave as quickly as possible. What officer Kelli said next only seemed inevitable.

"Ah, do you need help with that trash. I can loaded it in to my truck take it a dumpster for you." Officer Kelli proceed to reach for the bag when Ken yelled out,

"No, stop!" Officer Kelli stared at Ken oddly. Suspicion showing in his curved brow. Quickly Ken redeemed himself.

"This isn't just trash. It's my friend, my great dane, Mighty. I couldn't afford to have him cremated so I was going to bring him down at the edge of the water fall. We use to go for walks down there al the time. He was my best friend. I hope you don't think I'm too pathetic." Officer Kelli smiled seeming to believe Ken's story. 

"I don't think it pathetic at all, I love my pug, Moochie just as much as my own children. Tell ya what I'll be right back. Officer Kelli walked to his white and black pick up truck and pulled from the bed a shovel and what appeared to be a neon plastic sleigh. Coming back he said, 

"I think if we tie Mighty to this sleigh and carefully push it down the path we can make it. That is if you don't mind scooting down on your behind." Officer Kelli laughed heartily. Ken chuckled softly, and shook his head.

"Are you sure this won't get you into trouble?" Ken asked with concern.

"Let's just keep this to ourselves then. From one dog lover to another." Officer Kelli whispered and winked. Ken smiled and nodded and despite his worries allowed him to aid in pulling the bag out from the back of the car and on to the neon sleigh.

"My goodness he was a big boy. What's this other stuff in with him?" officer Kelli huffed as he patted the bag and secured it to the sleigh with bungee chord.

"Oh just some of his favorite toys." Ken said quickly. In his delirium he had stuffed all the things he had broken into the same bag as Daisuke, and because he was rushing he just opened the other bag and placed the full one inside the other. Together to two men pulled the sleigh to the top of the path then officer Kelli sat down on the ground and indicated for Ken to do the same. 

With in a few hours Officer Kelli and Ken had managed to get a six foot hole dug about ten feet from the falls. When the two men placed the bag at the bottom they stood and looked silently at one another. Officer Kelli seemed to understand what Ken felt. And said as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Why don't you finish. I'll leave you alone." Ken smiled and nodded softly. Ken watched Officer Kelli work his way back up the path carefully with the sled in tow. When he had completely reached the top of the path Ken turned back and look and the hole. _How could I do this to you? I'm so sorry. _The tears he had tried so hard to keep in could no longer be controlled and Ken's knees buckled forcing him to the ground. He cried bitterly, hitting the frozen ground with his fist. _Daisuke, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. _After a few minutes Ken regained his composure and stood. Taking the shovel into his hands he began to fill in the hole. Ten minutes later he was done and back near his car. He didn't care if Officer Kelli knew he had been crying. The Officer himself still stood by his truck smiling sorrowfully at Ken. When Ken was about to wave goodbye and get in his car to leave, he heard Officer Kelli call to him. 

"Mr. Ichijouji, would you care to join me at the lodge for some coffee?" At first Ken was going to decline, but then he remembered how low on fuel he was.

'That sound great." Ken said smiling.

"By the way, is there a gas station anywhere near the lodge?"

"Right up front." Officer Kelli said.

"Well then I will definitely join you." 

Koushiro and Miyako lay quietly on Koushiro bed staring up at the ceiling. Neither knew what to say, but they both felt the same thing. Last night had been one of the most incredible. Miyako herself had never felt so connected to someone while making love. It was as if she was only meant to be with Koushiro. Yet there was still something there that made her hesitant to pursue anything more with him. She released that she had been the one to initiate the activities, but now that she was sober and more clear headed she knew that it was going to take more then a little casual sex to mend all that had been broken inside her. To Miyako's relief, Koushiro seemed to understand how she felt. He held her gently, rubbing her neck and back, but didn't say anything. After a few minutes Koushiro got up from the bed a pulled on a robe.

"Ah, did you have to?" Miyako sighed. Koushiro turned to her and gave her a questioning look. 

"Blocking a perfectly good view of your ass with a stupid terrycloth robe." Miyako giggled at the way Koushiro blushed at her comment. Throwing the covers off her body Miyako stood and stretched. Koushiro felt his insides tingle as he looked at her tight, fit body. Miyako made no attempt to cover herself as she stood before Koushiro. She could hear in her head the familiar voice of reason telling her that she needed to take things slow. But there was another voice just as strong that told her to seize this moment. Before she could convince herself to take a step forward, Miyako was shocked to find herself pushed roughly on the bed. Koushiro had moved so fast she hadn't noticed that he had removed the robe. She was even more shocked at how fast and easily he had entered her. It wasn't until She felt the hot pleasure rise up in her that the shock faded from her. 

"This is a pleasant surprise." Miyako moaned breathlessly in Koushiro's ear. Koushiro smiled slightly and kissed Miyako's collar bone. With in seconds they where both blind to every thing else around them, but the hot, tickling pleasure that shot through their bodies. Their lovers gibberish was muffled as the blood in their ears pounded. When Miyako began to feel herself coming closer to her release, she began to panic. She could feel something forming in her mind. It was a something she had tried in vain to keep from passing through her lips, but as Koushiro made the essential thrust Miyako could do nothing to stop herself from saying,

"Oh, I love you!" Tears where quick to Miyako's eyes as she realized what she had done. All she wanted now was to sink into the mattress and suffocate in its linen.

"I love you, too." Koushiro responded to Miyako softly. Shocked, Miyako's eyes met Koushiro's and he smiled.

"I always have." He said just as softly. Leaning down, he kissed her lips then pulled himself up. Koushiro stood over Miyako for a few seconds, smiling a smile of someone who had just found the fountain of youth. Then bending down, Koushiro scooped up his discarded rope and wrapped it around his body again.

"I need to get ready for work. Why not fix us some breakfast?" And with that he left the room. Miyako lay sprawled on the bed in a daze. _What the hell. . . _ She thought with confusion. Then it hit her like hard, _He said he loved me too. _Shakily she pulled her self off the bed and wobbled to his closet. Inside she found a blue plaid night shirt and pulled it over her head. _He. . Loves me too? _Reaching for the knob to the bedroom door, Miyako stood and listened to the rushing water that came from Koushiro's shower. _How can he love me too? _was all she could think as she made her way to the kitchen. 

Ken said his final good byes to Officer Kelli and slammed the door to his car shut. Before pulling out he listened to the soft hum of the engine. It almost seemed to put him in a trance like state. Everything he had just gone through had been the easy part. What came next would be the challenge. Somehow, even thought he was deep in thought, Ken had started driving. Perhaps it was because he had driven the stretch road so many times before that he felt comfortable with it's turns and curves, that he had been able to zone out. It was as if he was being driven by someone else. Each careful turn of the wheel felt like it was done by a complete stranger. When he finally reached his apartment, Ken snapped back to his senses and shuttered as a chill ran down his spin. He could see from the windows that all the lights where on in his apartment and the faint shadow of someone walking from room to room. Ken jumped quickly out of his car, neglecting to shut his door as he ran up the stairs to his apartment. Fumbling for his key he jammed it into the log and burst through the door.

"Who the hell is in here?" He bellowed angrily. Pushing through the Kitchen door, Daisuke came in to view and laughed.

"Me. Who the hell else?"


End file.
